


The Young Heiress

by Bone_Zone



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Request from my Tumblr:What if the reader was the younger sister of Henry Wingrave and was the reason why Peter Quint stayed and became a good person?
Relationships: Peter Quint/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Good, I just love this show, also I hope you enjoy this @ateliefloresdaprimavera ! This is going to start out with Peter being a Dick though changing once he see’s how kind the reader is.
> 
> Also, Rebecca will not be in this.
> 
> A/n 2: Will be making a part two! involving the readers ex, Peter finding out he’s gonna be a dad annnd smut.   
> Warnings: hints at An abusive relationship
> 
> P.S: I love Peter man, Oliver look’s so good with slicked back hair.

The death of your brother was hard, which is why you left your home to help raise your niece and nephew and you thought it would be a chance to get away from your fiance. After leaving him a note, you packed your bags and left, this could be a chance to start a new life. One away from a man that did not care about you.

A bag in one hand you stepped off the train’s platform looking for your brother but instead of seeing the older man’s smiling face you saw a young man. Maybe a year or two older than you and he wasn’t smiling, he looked rather bored and in his hand he was holding a sign with your name on it. Shoulders sagging for a moment you quickly placed a smile on your face, straightened your form as you made you way over to the man.

“Hello, I’m y/n…did Henry send you?”

Straightening his own form, Peter turned his attention to the soft voice. He was surprised to see a beautiful young woman standing in front of him. When Henry talked about you, he wasn’t expecting you to be so attractive. You were smiling at him and not one of those fake smiles. This one was real, genuine and he really couldn’t remember the last time someone gave him one of those.

“Um hello?”

Were you speaking to him? He was really getting lost in your eyes now but suddenly he felt that familiar feeling, that voice in the back of his mind to ruin you, how could he use you? Blinking a few times he then cleared out his throat as he plastered a charming smile on his face.

“Sorry, I just got lost in your eyes. I’m Peter.”

Laughing softly you shook your head, you could feel your cheeks burn from that comment. “It’s nice to meet you Peter and thank you.”

“Of course.” Tipping his head to you, Peter reached out taking your bag though noticing how banged up it looked he had a feeling you may not have a lot of money like your brother did.

Clearing out his throat he slipped the suitcase in the trunk of the car then opened the side door for you. Giving him a smile you slipped into the passenger seat, your fingers moving to the now empty space where your ring was.

“Married?”

“I’m sorry?” You glanced over at Peter who nodded your finger finger.

“Were you married? Divorced? Dead?” Peter didn’t mean to sound so harsh nor did he like the feeling in his chest seeing that heart broken look on your face.

“No…no I am not married…I.”Swallowing thickly you were prepared to have this talk with your brother, but not to a complete stranger. “I was engaged, I left him…now if you do not mind…I would like if we stay away from this subject.” Blinking back some tears you turned your attention to the window, the car ride was silent the entire ride back to the manor.

* * *

Peter was mentally kicking himself, did he push you to far…no..he didn’t do anything wrong. Gripping the steering wheel he knew that was something that he had to keep telling himself and if he didn’t he would feel guilty on the matter. Stepping out of the car he had to bite his tongue to apologize though their you were again, giving him that kind smile.

“I am sorry that I made things awkward…I hope we can at least be friends.” Making your way to the back of the car you grabbed your suitcase making your way into the large manor excited to be out of the States and far away from him but you were not excited for the talk you were going to have with your brother and the wedding that was not going to happen.

“Henry!”

“y/n!”

Laughing you dropped your suitcase and ran into the arms of your brother, giving the man a tight hug you then knelt to the ground as the children rushed to your arms, both of them squeezing you tightly.

“We missed you Aunt y/n!”

“Are you staying forever.”

Returning their embrace, it was good to be home. “I am.”

Leaning against the car, Peter tried not to look though he couldn’t deny how cute that looked. 

* * *

You’ve been with your family close to a month now, you adored the children. Flora and Mile’s were already attached to you, and you were already becoming attached to them though since moving in you have been avoiding your brother and the topic of your ex at all costs. 

But it wasn’t until you finally put the children down for a nap was that your brother cornered your in the kitchen.

“Y/n…this has gone on long enough. Why won’t you answer me about Alexander?”

Flinching at the sound of his name you turned your back to him, you did not want to think of your ex again, thinking about him meant that the nightmares would return.

“Damn it y/n Answer me!” Slamming his hand down on the table you jumped suddenly feeling his hand on your shoulder forcing you to face him. “I am your brother, I think I deserve to know where the hell he is? what did you do!”

“That’s enough.” Stepping in the kitchen, Peter placed his hand on top of Henry’s as he moved it away from your shoulder. “Keep your hand’s off of her..she doesn’t have to tell you anything.” He gritted his teeth. “Now I think you should leave Henry, before we have a real problem.”

Watching you two, Henry shook his head stepping out of the room leaving you two alone. Shaking his head, Peter dug his nails into his palm trying to calm his anger. When he first heard the argument or fist heard the man yelling at you he was just going to walk on by. Why should he care? but then he caught a glimpse of you and saw how scared you were. No; he couldn’t just leave you alone, not when you needed help.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Placing his hand gently on your shoulder he slowly guided you up the stairs and towards your large room. Once inside he noticed how slowly you made your way to the bed. Peter was about to tell you to get some rest though of course nothing was going to be that easy.

“He was beating me.” You whispered, tears were now sliding down your cheeks. “He was a mean drunk and he would take his frustrations out on me…I couldn’t take it anymore. I could not take lying to my friends, hiding my bruises with makeup…so I left…I’m a coward.”

“You’re not a coward.” The words left his lips before he even realized it and the worst thing was that it was true, Peter did not think you were a coward. “You’re a brave woman. That bastard has no right to touch you, to lay his hands on you.” He didn’t even notice that he was now sitting down next to you on the bed, his fingers brushing away your tears. “Now stop thinking like that and get some rest.”

Just as he was about to get up your hand quickly grasped his wrist. “Stay…please….I get.” You did not want to say it though he seemed to understand what you were implying. 

“Of course.”

Kicking off his shoes, Peter slid into the bed as you slid under the covers. Your hand was still clinging onto his and for the first time in years Peter slept like a baby.

Something changed after that night and Peter did not know what to make of it, it was confusing. The man found himself smiling more around you, he found that you were easy to talk to. You did not judge him like most people did and the man found himself being able to let go of his traumatizing past. He found himself not wanting to steal from Henry because if he did that meant that it would be hurting you too and he did not want that.

Though something that he never thought would happen was that he told you of his abusive past, something that he did not think he could get over but telling you was easy. It was a weight lifted off his chest and something that he came to find that he was starting to love seeing was that smile of yours. You gave him a kind smile, grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Then it hit him, he was falling for you and that was a good thing.

* * *

“Peter! Look snow, come on lets go out side!” You gave him an excited smile, the year was coming to an end and through out your stay you and Peter have grown closer.

“I have work to do.” 

“Peter please!” You clasped your hands together as you rocked on your heels, the Flora and Miles were already outside playing as you begged the man in front of you who was currently looking over a stack of papers.

“You are going to continue to bug me until I say yes right?”

“Maybe.”

Sighing Peter placed the papers down as he stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair he followed you out. He always did have a hard time saying no to you.

Beaming at him you rushed out side as Peter slowly trailed after you, looking around the man quickly lit a cigarette only for it to be put out by a snowball to the face. Glancing up a slow smile tugged at the edge of his lips as he chased after you, your laughter echoing in the air. Not paying attention Peter found himself tripping over a pile of snow, tumbling to the ground he ended up taking you down with him. 

Pining you to the ground Peter found himself laughing with you, then he glanced down at you. Your hat had fall off but you were still smiling up at him, letting his fingers brush your cheek he then pressed his lips against yours. For a moment he thought he made the wrong choice, that he made an ass out of himself but then you kissed him back and for now Peter was going to allow himself for this chance of happiness.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I really had to write a second part to the request. Italicized are Peters thoughts.
> 
> also I’d like to apologize for the shitty ass smut.
> 
> Warnings: Abuse, past abuse acknowledgement, lemon scenes and lime scenes. Original character death, near death experience and swearing.
> 
> Also Peter being a dick to Henry or anyone else that mistreats the reader and Henry being a huge asshole, kinda want the house to really take over / mess with him.

God your laughter, he would die happy if it meant the last thing he’d hear was your laughter. Leaning over Peter you let your finger graze the mark under his eye. “What are you thinking about?”

“You.” It was an easy question so why lie about it, his hand moved to your hip. Thumb gliding over the scar that rested on your hip, he had to hold back a grimace seeing it. “ _Fucking Bastard…what I wouldn’t give to see you.._ ”

“Peter?”

Blinking a few times he glanced up seeing the concerned look on your face. Giving you the best smile he could he sat up on the bed, his fingers massaging your naked hip. “I’m sorry beautiful…I just got distracted. Maybe you should put some clothes on.” he joked.

Snorting you shifted in his lap as your fingers ran down his back. “I don’t think that’s how sex works.”

Humming, Peter placed a small kiss on your chest as he glanced up at you. What he wouldn’t give for another round of sex with you, he doubt your ex was able to satisfy you with how needy you were. As if he needed another reason to hate the prick. 

“I think we can pull it off. You wear that sexy little dress with no panties, all I need to do is too tug my slacks down. You let these nice legs wrap around my waist then a quick thrust I’m in.” Grinning he grabbed your hips causing you to let out a shriek of laughter. Biting your tongue you shook your head then pressed your lips against his.

Their was that flutter in his chest again, pulling back he then placed a kiss to your head as he shifted his body. Letting your back touch the bed, moving to the edge he picked up his discarded clothing. Seeing the time on the clock his shoulders sagged, he was meeting up with your brother again and Peter rather not have the man walk in on you two becoming intimate. “Get some sleep, I just have to finish a few things with Henry.” Slipping on his clothes he then rubbed the back of his neck. “And I’ll….help but Flora and Miles to bed.”

Biting back a yawn you never expected to feel so tired though it was a good feeling, for once you felt satisfied. “Hmm cute, you’d be a good father Peter.” you muttered tugging the blanket up to your chin as you fell asleep.

Tensing for a moment, he did couldn’t understand why you saying that affected him so much, he never thought about having a family before but with you he could see it.

Giving one last look, the smile one Peter’s face vanished as his made his way down towards the kitchen. Spotting Henry sitting by the kitchen table he sat across from him and deep down part of him hoped that he would be able to smell your perfume on his shirt.

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

It was late in the night when you slipped into the kitchen, after checking on the children and seeing Peter again you felt the sudden spike of hunger. Wondering if Owen left anything in the fridge you opened it only for you to catch something strange in the corner of your eye. Tensing for a moment you closed the fridge shut. A shiver ran up your spine as you then found yourself outside near the edge of the lake, a fog covering the entire surface.

Almost in a trance you found yourself slowly walking closer to the water, your feet slipping into the cold water. The edge of Peter’s shirt slowly getting wet the further you went, until you heard your name being shouted, the mans shirt now clinging to your body. Snapping out of your haze you gasped seeing where you were. 

Rushing out of the water you could have swore something brushed your ankle before you reached the edge. Feeling Peter’s familiar hands on your arm, he shrugged off his jacket placing it over your shoulders. “Y/n? You alright?”

Though before you could answer you heard your brothers familiar voice break through Peter’s. “What the hell were you thinking! Do you have a death wish?” Henry snapped, while you could hear concern in his voice. Their was something else in his voice that scared you.

“I don’t….I thought I saw something and the next thing I knew I was in the water…I’m sorry.” You whispered as Peter rubbed your shoulders to warm you up. 

“You’re lucky Flora saw you, you’re lucky you didn’t get yourself killed.”

“I think you’re being a little harsh on your sister Henry, maybe she wouldn’t be sleep walking if you weren’t running her ragged…I think you should hire an Au Pair instead on relying on y/n for everything.”

Squeezing your eyes shut you clutched Peters coat tighter around your body. “I just want to go to bed…..please.”

Henry opened his mouth then sighed as he adverted his gaze. “Right, get some sleep y/n.” Swallowing thickly the man stayed quiet as he watched Peter place his hand on your hip as he walked you inside. Narrowing his eyes a frown formed on his face, that was not something he want to keep happening. He was going to have to end this and he only knew one way to make that happen.

* * *

Glancing over at Owen you gave the man a smile, he was starting to become more like a brother than Henry was being at the moment.

“So you and Peter Eh?”

“Owen” Feeling your cheeks grow warm you continued to cut up the vegetables the man needed for the soup he was making. “Not so loud.” you whispered. “We’re keeping it a secret for now….after Alexander….” Stopping yourself you gave him a smile. “It’s nice…with just the two of use knowing…minus you.”

Chuckling Owen shook his head as he gave you a smile. “Well, I support you two and it’s nice seeing the guy smile for once, he actually look’s happy when he’s with you.” 

About to reply to the man you heard a knock at the door, shoulders dropping you gave Owen a smile. “I’ll get it.”

Wiping your hands you smiled spotting Peter helping Flora with a math problem, though he had a grumpy smile on his face he was getting better with the two.

Opening the door you were about to greet whoever knocked though seeing who it was you suddenly felt your heart stop. “Al…Alexander…what are you doing here?”

“I called him here.” 

Vision going blurry you stepped back, away from the door. “Why would you.”

Placing his hand on your shoulder, Henry lent close so he could whisper in your ear. “I did this so you can get your life back in order, so you can stop screwing around with Peter. He is not good enough for you.”

“No…I.” Shaking your head you could feel your boy tense up as your ex stepped into the door way. 

“Y/n…I’m sorry. I made a mistake” You hated how sweet his voice sounded, he always did this. You thought you’d have a chance to start new, you did not understand why your brother would do this. “Please think over your decision on stopping the wedding.”

“A mistake…is that what you call it.” You suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit you, this was starting to be to much. “I can’t.” Stepping backwards, everything then started to spin around you before it all went black.

* * *

Fading in and out of consciousness you heard three voices, one was of a woman you did not recognize. A second were of the two very familiar voices, your brother of course and the other one, the one you didn’t even want to think about.

“She’s pregnant…she’s four weeks along but her blood pressure is high. She need’s plenty of rest.”

As soon as the woman’s voice faded away the two familiar voice’s spoke in harsh whispers.

“How in the hell did she get pregnant.” Alexander of course, though why did that matter to him.

“It doesn’t matter how, we will fix this problem..” 

“You better fix this or the deal is off.” Alexander hissed as he left the room slamming the door.

Glancing down at you, Henry ignored the sinking feeling in his gut as he left the room, missing Peter slip through.

Grabbing your hand Peter felt relief flood through him seeing your sleeping form. Sighing he ran his thumb over the back of your hand watching you slowly open you eyes. “How are you feeling beautiful.”

“I’m pregnant…that’s why I fainted…my” Blinking back tears you tore your hand from him then moved to lay on your side. “I heard them talking about wanting to get rid of it…it’s not an it..it’s my.” Voice wavering, then broke down. Sobs escaping your lips.

Unsure on what to do Peter let his hand hover over your shoulder for a moment then grabbed a blanket covering your body with a blanket. “Get some rest…I’ll talk to Henry.” Leaning over he placed a small kiss to your head then walked out of the room. Having only walked a few feet he suddenly felt his body slam against the wall. Gritting his teeth he was not surprised to see Henry pining him to the wall.

“You are going to fix this mess you gotten yourself into.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about you sleeping with my sister and getting her pregnant….you’re a nobody. You can’t provide for her, let alone a child…you do not deserve her.”

Gritting his teeth, Peter shoved the older man off of him. “And you think she deserves a man that beats her?”

Shoving Henry away, Peter walked past a speechless Henry. While it felt good to leave him quiet he had to much on his mind to revel in it. Digging his nails into his palm, walking down the hall way he stopped peering into a room. His mood quickly shifted to anger when his eyes landed on your ex. If you were ever going to be happy, he would have to be gone.

Straightening his form he turned away from the door walking towards the kitchen, he would have to take care of this problem himself. Thankful that it was empty he pulled out a piece of paper, then he started to write.

* * *

Week’s went by and Peter hated that you kept yourself locked in your room. He hated not seeing your smile, though he hated the most of how Henry wouldn’t let him near you and how that bastard would treat you, he also knew how worried Flora and Miles were though thankfully Owen would make up an excuse. But he could fix this and tonight would have to be the night he’d have to do it.

“Alexander…right?”

The man in question turned to face Peter, a scowl forming on his face. “Nice accent pal but what do you want?”

“We never properly got to know each other and since you will be staying how about I give you a tour of the grounds.”

“Ah now that seem’s like a great plan.” The man smiled as the placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Quite.”

Shrugging his hand off with a forced smile he turned his back to the man, he would not be harming you anymore.

Stepping out of the home his eyes glanced over to the lake before he walked towards the forest. “I think your wedding will be wonderful out here, y/n would be happ-.”

Cutting him off Alexander glanced around as he followed Peter deeper into the woods. “Well if she listened to me then maybe I’ll give her what she wants.”

“And I suppose hitting her is the best plan?” Swallowing back his anger Peter kept a easy smile on his face, his hands slipping into his pocket.

“She’s gotten more defiant with me, should I thank you for that.”Alexander puled out a cigarette. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I may have fucked her but I never promised her anything.” That didn’t sit right with him, he hated talking about you since you were the only good thing that happened to him.

“I should knock you out for that remake though I guess I can’t blame a man for wanting her.” He states turning his back to Peter. 

Narrowing his eyes Peter reached to the ground, clutching a rock in his hand he raised it before slamming it down on the mans head. He crumpled to the ground, blood pouring from the wound, fingers still twitching. Peter could still feel the anger coursing through his body as he continued to slam the rock down on the mans head only to stop when he positive the man was gone. 

Hands shaking, he unbuttoned the shirt that was covered in blood. Grabbing the mans ankles he dragged him towards the swamp. Gritting his teeth he kicked the body in the water, the muck sucking him under. “You won’t be harming he anymore.”

Wiping the sweat from his brow he slowly made his way towards the home. After throwing his dirtied clothes in the furnace and taking a long shower he placed the plagiarized note on the table. Soon everyone think the man would taken some money and left. Maybe he could actually sleep at night and not worry about that bastard going to far.

Rolling his shoulders he slipped into his room, barley making onto his bed he feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

“Peter! Peter!.” Sitting up in his bed he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stopped you rushing into the room, the small bump already forming from your pregnancy.

“He’s gone!”

“What?” 

Launching yourself at the man your arms wrapped around his neck as you hugged him tightly. “He’s gone and we can be together.”

Letting his thumb move across your cheek he then placed his hand on your stomach. “I protect you and our child.”

“I know you will.” Smiling you gave him another kiss, your arms wrapping around his neck as he moved your arms around your waist. 

Placing a kiss to your neck he let out a sigh letting his fingers slip under the large shirt you wore. “I missed your laugh, your smile. I just missed seeing you.” he whispered against your neck though he let out a groan as a moan escaped your lips. Capturing your lips for another kiss as his hands messaged your breasts.

Rolling you over, his hand moved up your inner thigh. Pushing your panties aside he let his finger brush your center. His thumb rubbing against your clit as he captured your cries by pressing his lips against yours. Working his fingers in and out of you he was excited to feel how wet you were. Breaking the kiss he used his free hand to pin your hip down. “You have to be quiet beautiful, don’t want to wake the others do you?”

Biting your lip you shook your head, cheeks flushing as Peter removed his fingers. “Good girl, now let me make your feel good.”

Taking a shaky breath in you placed your hand on his cheek. “You already make me feel good…please Peter. I want you.”

“Anything for you.” Caressing your cheek he grasped your hand gently as he slowly pushed into you. You didn’t know when he got naked but you didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was how good he was making you feel. Grasping your leg, Peter hiked it up against his hip as he continued to thrust into your pussy.

“Peter.” It was a whisper though he loved how good it sounded as it came out of your lips.

Continuing his thrusts, Peter took in everything about you that he missed when you two were intimate. Your cheeks were flushed, lips parted as your chest heaved with every breath you took. You were so beautiful and he was going to make life good for you and his child.

Turning your head you had to bite your lip from crying out, you could feel yourself getting closer to the edge though with a hard thrust you cried out against your pillow . Clutching your hip tightly in his hand, Peter groaned against your neck as he thrusted a few more times feeling your warmth clench around his cock, grunting out your name as he cummed inside of you.

Panting, doing his breath to catch his breath he pressed his head against yours“You’re so beautiful.”

Laughing you shook your head as you placed your hand against his cheek., your finger rubbing the small scar “I love you.”

Blinking, Peter cleared out his throat as he gave you a soft smile. “I love you too…” Pausing for a moment he clutched your hand. “Marry me”

Eye’s going wide for a moment you then let out a small laugh as you tugged him in for another kiss. “Yes…yes I’ll marry you Peter.” Watching him, Peter shifted off the bed once he removed himself from you.

Hands slipping into his pant pockets he tugged out a small box. Pulling out a small ring he placed it on your finger. “Now get some sleep.” Removing himself from your warmth he tugged the blanket over your body as he let you curl into his chest. He’ll talk with Henry in the morning, he’ll give you a better home.

* * *

Tugging on his clothes Peter made his way towards the window, spotting a young woman slipping out of a taxi he wrinkled his nose when she waved to him. Turning away he walked back towards your sleeping form, placing a kiss to your head he then stepped out of the room as he walked down the stairs. Spotting Henry he cleared out his throat, noticing the man arguing on the phone with someone.

“Henry, can I talk to you?”

Hanging up the phone Henry scowled. “What do you want?”

Taking a deep breath in, Henry wetted his lips.”Something wrong?”

“I’m sure you’ll be happy about this but that…bastard left….I don’t know why I’m telling you this but what do you want.?”

Straightening his back, Peter held his head up high. “I am came to tell you that I am marrying y/n…and I’m not asking you. I’m telling you, I do not want your permission nor your approval. The only thing I care about his making her happy…and you don’t make her happy.” Giving him a smile his eyes darkened for a moment. “You will stay out of this…..have a good day and I’m happy that you took my advice about the Au Pair. Giving him a small wave he then walked out of the room.

* * *

After a long nap you made your way outside, while you were going to miss Flora, Miles and the others part of you was happy that you were getting out of here. You always got a strange feeling here, that someone was watching you and you always hated being near the lake. Spotting Dani with the two kids you shook off your nerves walking over to them.

Giving the three a smile you placed your hand on your stomach as Flora rushed to you. “Oh Aunt y/n! I can not wait for the baby. I know they will be so cute.”

Laughing softly you placed your hand on the girls head, Dani smiling at the two of you.

“Ya Y/n…I’m sure the baby will be a sweet on too…I mean I don’t know Peter all that well.” She shifted her body. “But you’re amazing so-”

“She is isn’t she.” Stepping behind you, Peter placed his hand on your shoulder as his free hand moved to your stomach. “But I think it’s time for us to go.”

“But Peter!”

Sighing, Peter shook his head. “She need’s to rest Flora…we’ll be back tomorrow.”

Pouting, the litter girl nodded your head as she gave you a hug. Turning to Miles you gave him a smile as he rushed over giving you a quick hug. “Bye y/n! see you tomorrow.”

Waving goodbye to the three Peter placed his hand on your lower back as he guided you to the car. “Don’t you want to say good bye to the others.?”

“I did…I just want to go home.”

Nodding his head, Peter grasped your hand giving it a small kiss. Opening the door for you he helped you in the car. Slipping in on the drives side he rubbed your stomach gently. “Home it is.”

He couldn’t wait for his child to be born, he was going to make sure his child won’t sure the same childhood he did. 

“Peter?”

“Hm?” Starting up the car, he drove out of the long drive way your placed your hand on his knee. 

“You’re going to be a wonderful father.”

“And I owe you for that.”


End file.
